zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:House of Zam
Well, I saw Surfer's and Mac's negative reviews on House of Zam and I just want to settle some things: 1. Sure, I did take a lot of ideas from House of Anubis, but not everything. In House of Anubis' Season 1, they need to find a cup that gives you eternal life if you drink the elixir from it at a specific time but first a special person needs to "build the cup". While in my show, it was about a gemstone that gives you the power to rule the world if you recite a certain spell. Also, HOA has WAY more cheesy romance. 2. I don't put in "Aria:" or "Veronica:" etc. every time they talk because it takes up space so I might not fit in some words. Also, if some new person comes and watches the show, he deserves to be confused about who the characters are if he was dumb enough to start watching it from the middle of the season, cause he'll totally understand what's going on. Also, in pretty much every episode the characters address each other by name a few times. 3. People don't praise it like the "god of ZT series". I only have a few fans, and Rue is the only one who really praises it. 4. How do I rip character personalities from the show? Just because the main characters are two girls and a boy? The personalities haven't even fully developed. Aria is naive but tough, Jeffery is smart and confident, Anna is shy and bubbly (kinda). 5. Yes, maybe it's not "educational" yet, but in the 2nd Season they will find out more about Persia, plus I will find clever ways to sneak in some non-Persian related education into the show when e.g. Jeffery is doing his homework. Thank you. --TheRadBoy (talk) 20:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) 1. But you still stole ideas. It's still copying, even if it's not the whole plot. 2. So what if it might not fit in some words? You can always make a new clip to continue the dialogue. And I know what you're saying, "oh no dat meanz i haf to make mor eppisoeds!11!". Again, so what? The longer the series, the better. 3. Hahahahahaha what? You only have a 'few' fans? Almost every part becomes a crowd-pleaser with like 4 comments on it. And besides, I was exaggerating when I said 'god of ZT series'. Of course nobody praises it like that. I was using exaggeration to get my point across. 4. No response. 5. So why did Rue say it was educational if it's not educational yet? Run! Run! 00:30, December 25, 2013 (UTC) @Surfer45 In the trailer for HOZ, it says that it's educational. I guess we're not there yet. RueOfZT (talk) 00:48, December 25, 2013 (UTC) 1. Well, I guess I did steal some things. But it will be even less like HOA in the next seasons. 2. I don't care, it's a waste of space and time, and everybody knows who the characters are. If they're new and don't know, they should have watched the series from the beginning in the first place. 3. No, most episodes have like 2 or 3 comments,or I just comment with an announcement or note. 4. See, I'm right. 5. Rue never said it is educational. He said it's advertised as educational. Thank you. Merry Christmas! TheRadBoy (talk) 18:38, December 25, 2013 (UTC)